


The Future is Clear

by pizzascape



Series: Pizza's Idol Fanfic Hell One-Shots [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzascape/pseuds/pizzascape
Summary: Nico looks for insight into her future and Nozomi is just the person to help her. Little does she know, the future she wants is closer than she thinks.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Series: Pizza's Idol Fanfic Hell One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Future is Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an event on Idol Fanfic Hell! Credits to usermechanics and Ethanol for encouragement in taking on this ship! Enjoy all :D

Nozomi hummed to herself as she waved a hand over the well-worn deck of cards. Back and forth, around and around her hand hovered, her eyes closed in a stern, focused expression. Nico leaned in from across the table, eyes wide, enraptured by the purple-haired oracle as she awaited her card. She had to tell herself to keep breathing.

Then, Nozomi's eyes shot open. "It's here!" she proclaimed, flipping over the card with a practiced flair. Nico's eyes ran to the name faster than she thought she ever could. Just what did it say?

Reading it to herself, even with her limited knowledge of English, a smile jumped onto her face, big and bright.

"The Star! Hey, maybe this tarot thing can tell the future! It at least knows who the best idol in the galaxy is!" she proclaimed, just barely resisting the urge to pop off a Nico Nico Nii on the spot.

Nozomi chuckled to herself as she shook her head at the cuteness before her. "I think you might be jumping ahead here, Nicocchi."

"Eh? Jumping ahead?" Nico gave a look that was downright sheepish for her.

Nozomi nodded. "You said you wanted to know how things would go with your crush right?"

"Yeah yeah." Nico replied. "So? Does this mean she thinks I'm... a star?"

Nozomi would normally tease her with a joke about dwarf planets, but this was serious business! And she had to show she could get serious. "No, no. The Star in the Tarot represents optimism and hope for the future."

Nico paused in her tracks, her mouth making a silent 'ooooh'. "I see. Hm well... yeah, that makes sense."

Nozomi had to pause too at that. Was Nico being... reflective? "What do ya mean by that?"

Nico gave a look as if she wanted to explain, but instead, she shook her head. "Let's just keep going! Um... next is who... my crush is right?"

Nozomi raised an eyebrow at the pause. Combine that with Nico being cagey and she knew: This WAS serious business. "Yep yep. Now let's see..."

She moved her hand to the deck once more, flipping the card over more swiftly than before, this time out of genuinely wanting to see the result. As the card fell next to The Star, the pair read its name out in unison.

"The Empress..."

Neither Nozomi nor Nico said a word. Nozomi's heart stopped. The Empress always came up when she did readings for herself and for her own future. But her heart didn't stop from surprise, no.

It was because now her feelings were confirmed.

She looked up to see Nico staring at the card. Nozomi wondered if she was thinking the same thing? Or if that was just wishful thinking on her part. Finally, Nico broke the silence, standing up out of shock. "Oh no."

Nozomi felt a pang of pain in her heart for just a moment. "Nicocchi?"

Nico looked up at her. "If this reading is right, and it must be..." She threw her hands to her head. "I can't accept it!"

Nozomi knew she didn't know the significance of the Empress card, but still... Shaking those feelings off, she asked. "Why... why not?"

"Isn't it obvious!" Nico threw her hands up in the air. "Not sure what an 'Empress' is exactly, but they're pretty rich right, I think? That means she probably lives in another country or something! Think of the air fare alone!"

That sentence hung in the air for a moment, as Nozomi tried to figure out how to respond. She was torn between relief over her not rejecting it for the reason she thought and befuddlement over her talking about LITERAL EMPRESSES.

Eventually, her mind settled on a light giggle, one hand raised to her mouth.

"Hey, what's so funny! Nozomi!"

As Nozomi settled down, she explained, standing up to face the shorter girl. "Oh, Nicocchi. Don't worry, this isn't talking about an actual Empress!"

Nico tilted her head. "It isn't?"

"No... The Empress represents a motherly figure. Someone who's supportive, caring and kind. And sometimes, a little domineering too." She smirked at that last part, a small tinge of hidden pride coming out.

Nico nodded, slightly, as if to herself as she mulled over Nozomi's words. "Well that does sound like..."

She paused at that moment and looked away from Nozomi, her instinctive reaction to not say any more than she needed to.

"Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked again. Nico could feel Nozomi looking at her as she relented, trying to hold out against her gaze. But as the seconds passed, she couldn't resist and slowly turned her head up.

What she saw was a rare sight from Nozomi. Not a look of calm confidence, nor a look like she knew what would happen in a moment's notice. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were rounded ever so slightly. This was a look of genuine curiosity and concern over her.

Somehow, whenever Nozomi did look at her like that, her usual careful, constructed self broke down, and she felt she could only say what she really felt. And this time was no different.

"You're right, Nozomi." She started, taking a deep breath. "Or, I guess the cards are right really. My crush, The Empress. She's all of that. Caring, kind, and yeah, a little domineering sure... 

Nico stared straight into her eyes now, red unwavering in the face of blue. "But she's also... the one who keeps us all together. All her tricks and her goofiness, and everything else she does? All of that brought us together."

As Nozomi felt her cheeks flush just a touch, Nico took a step forward. "And that's why... that's why I have a crush on you, Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi responded in a wordless instant, opting instead for the biggest hug she could manage, as if Nico's words were what she was waiting for her whole life. "Thank you Nicocchi... I love you too, you know."

Now it was Nico's turn to chuckle. "Oh boy, I kinda figured you were the soft type, but..." She lightly mocked, but brought her hand around to pat Nozomi's back as they embraced all the same. This hug was different from Nozomi's usual, she thought.

But, she loved this side of Nozomi too.

Nozomi, meanwhile, thought about the third tarot card, still left in the deck on the table. The one that would fortell how their love would go. The one that was left unflipped. One side of her thought to flip it over, to see what would happen to them in the future. The good, or the bad.

Then her mind turned to the girl in her arms now, the one stroking her so lovingly, the one who really was The Star in every way to her. And she thought to herself:

'I don't need to flip it over. Because I already have all I need to know.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while huh? I've been dealing with some things in my personal life and sadly, my writing had to fall to the wayside ;;; But with some encouragement from my friends, I've returned!
> 
> NozoNico! I'm surprised I haven't written about them before! They honestly have a lot to relate to each other with. They both have motherly and cute qualities and both hide certain aspects of their personality! Nozomi also has issues with being alone and I think Nico is someone who would want to make sure she knows she isn't! They're so precious, so I'm happy I got the chance to write them :D
> 
> That's all for me today! I have some exciting things coming up in the next few weeks, so definitely keep up with me on:
> 
> Twitter: @EverydaysPizza
> 
> And feel free to tell me what you think there as well! And leave a kudos and a comment too if you'd like! Until we meet again, stay safe and have a great week! Pizza out!


End file.
